


【中文翻译】one heartbite after another

by 8759362



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, 假面骑士电王
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 桃塔罗斯不知道他能要求多少。





	【中文翻译】one heartbite after another

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one heartbite after another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503990) by [surestsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surestsmile/pseuds/surestsmile). 

> 再见电王之后。我也不太确定自己是不是想以这个电影为准，不过我深爱沟口，而且佐藤的演技太牛，每次被附身都不一样。

桃塔罗斯知道大家得过一会儿才能冷静下来，不再去一遍又一遍地检查良太郎是否因为幽灵列车留下什么后遗症。他没管他们，因为知道说了也没用，等他们闹够了自然会停下来。但金塔罗斯喋喋不休的大嗓门听得桃塔罗斯头疼，他干脆离开餐车来到旁边的卧铺车厢里。

他们有一段时间没遇到过这种非常状况了，死郎漏洞百出的计划被他们成功挫败后，桃塔罗斯感到内心深处埋藏的怒火正在翻涌着冒出。他很不满良太郎这么轻易就被绑架，良太郎不该放松警惕，尤其是他们都知道仍有残存的异魔神在到处肆虐的时候。

他不想和良太郎吵架，所以才爬上一个床铺，拉上帘子躲进冰冷的黑暗里。先前被压抑的想法一个接一个的往外冒；死郎差点就让他失去了良太郎，这感觉比良太郎曾经忘记他时还要可怕。

桃塔罗斯也不知道为什么会这么想，但当他知道良太郎有个认识自己的孙子，这意味着良太郎活到了60岁、70岁，甚至80岁。以人类的年龄来说已经很长寿了，桃塔罗斯深知这点，可他还是……依然感到害怕。

他不常想到死亡，即使他的异魔神同伴们已经消失（死）过一次。他也不怕死，哪怕是在被良太郎亲手切开的时候；如果为了救回良太郎他必须死，那他会顺其自然。但桃塔罗斯直到现在才开始思考没有契约者的生活。

"桃塔罗斯？"良太郎轻柔的呼唤把他拉出自己的思绪。他不太想回应，因为他还在生气，怒火就在看不见的地方熊熊燃烧着，但是良太郎还在继续叫他的名字，于是他拉开了帘子。

"我在这。"

良太郎的笑容有些疲惫，过了一会桃塔罗斯才反应过来让出一点位置，然后招手让他过来坐下。看到自己的契约者不停扯着衬衫下摆，似乎想要说些什么，桃塔罗斯不由屏住了呼吸。

"你不该那么做。"良太郎说，语气并不强硬，但桃塔罗斯依然控制不住火冒三丈。

"我做了我该做的。"藏不住的怒意泄露出来，"我……我们救不到你。而且我们也没多少时间了。"他握紧拳头，努力扭出一个自傲的笑容。"更何况，我了解你。我知道你可以——"

"可如果我不能呢？"良太郎打断了他，"如果我根本没能夺回身体的控制权，或者没能及时夺回控制权，如果——"他的声音哽住了，垂下头握紧自己的双手，"我差点就失去你了。"

"哈！"桃塔罗斯自嘲，声音大得仿佛所有的烦恼都随着单调的音节消散了，让他感觉很好。也许他真的可以在不发火的情况下完成这次谈话。"我怎么可能那么容易死。而且我的身体是砂砾组成的，我还有机会回来。你比我重要的多，你是人类，你会死——"他有些语无伦次，也可能更糟，他根本不知道在说些什么。他宁愿发火，也好过无力的辩解。

"桃塔罗斯……"

他不能向良太郎提出那个要求，他不能，因为良太郎仍是电王，而良太郎的运气会让他遇上各种各样的事，但桃塔罗斯还是想试试。"别再这样了，"他沙哑地说，"别离开我们。"

良太郎令人舒适的味道离得很近，一只手爱怜地轻拍桃塔罗斯的头顶。"我保证不了。"良太郎说着，靠过去拥抱自己的异魔神。


End file.
